Good Boy
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: Reid's POV. Short, really short in fact. Not much of a summary I know but go ahead, read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:** Written in Reid's POV (point of view)_Short and…a bit of a tease. Please R&R! Oh, and enjoy.  
__**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***_**  
**_I find myself counting the steps I take. Right now the whole team is in the middle of a meeting, talking about a new case and such however I left-I left to meet him in our hiding spot._

To be fair I can't really say when we started, also can't say if there is ever going to be a plan to stop. But knowing Morgan as well as I do, our time together will only get more frequent. A part of me knows this is wrong, at least some of it but-damn it- why did it have to feel so good?

Right now I'm alone in the men's restroom, only took me 150 steps to get here. I waited a moment, just to be sure I was alone and even before I entered the second last stall to the left, my body was already getting excited.  
Gently I closed the door but I don't lock it. I know he`ll be here soon anyways.  
It's strange-the thrilling sensation I'm having right now. I don't even need to have Morgan standing in front of me, this small little space is enough to draw my mind back to all those other times we did it.

Suddenly I freeze and held my breath. I could hear footsteps entering the restroom. I wait for a moment, hoping and in a strange way, begging for it to be Morgan. In fact I had to keep myself from calling out his name.

It wasn't him.

Still, my body reacted the same way as if it was him. The sweaty palms, the quivering…Damn it all, I'm an adult so why do I end up this way?

Lost in thought I didn't notice the door opening. And then he came in, large grin and all.

I instantly placed my hands on the wall and presented myself.

Quietly he leans towards my ear and in a light tone he whispered, "Good boy" __

**THE END**__


	2. Purring

**Authors Note::** Pretty much the same story…this time, in Morgan's POV._****_

_He's staring at me again. And now is really not a good time, seeing how the team is busy with work._

But still I couldn't help but glace up at him. It's funny how the kid would turn away or act as if he wasn't looking at me, but I know. Actually, I know a lot about him and I'm not talking about hobbies or his favourite colour. No, I know what makes him tick, what makes him shudder. How tight he- Okay I should stop. 

_But I can't. I think about Reid a lot, even when I'm home alone. I`ll think about him, the way he talks , the way he feels…I even think about our first time-the first time we…well 'did it'._

I can't say I remember the step by step chain of events that led us to do what we did but I sure as hell remember how it felt. Like a clear picture-His slender frame, his whimpering voice…the taste of his…

I'm doing it again. I'm getting myself all worked up only because he's getting all worked up.

It was long after our first time did i use to think it was funny, hell, even strange. How worked up he would get whenever we were in the same room. But now it's…it's damn nearly electrifying.

And that's not a word I use often.

I look up from the case file and I watched as Reid left. No one here has a clue but I know where he's going. In fact not only do I know where he is going but also how he feels and that's probably because I feel the same-Excited.

I leave soon after but I don't head over to our hiding spot, after all, where is the fun in that? No, I want him to wait a little, just enough so turn him into…well, to get him very willing.

That was the first thing I learned about the kid. Make him wait and he just falls apart. And by fall apart I mean he just turns into…into…well I don't have a word for it but he just starts to crave it like a mad man. See, that's another thing I know about him but then again I'm not 100% sure if he was always like that or if he just learned it.

I like to think I taught him. The first time Reid and I hooked up it was right to the point but after that we took longer and longer. God, I'm so turned on right now.

Alright, no more waiting, time to see him.

Maybe it was just instinct, but when I entered the stall he placed his hands on the cold wall and raised his backside to me. I undid my pants before whispering right into his ear. My hard-on rubbed against him.

And there he goes, almost purring like a cat.

See, and there it is another fact about Reid Spencer. He purrs.  
_**  
THE END**__  
___


End file.
